


Mr. Loverman

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, tw blood, tw death, tw description of injury, tw guns, tw shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Short really angsty post Johnny death
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Mr. Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m advance yall

Dally didn’t know where to go. He just ran. And ran. His best friend couldn’t be dead.   
He cursed Johnny for running into that damn church. He cursed those damn kids. He cursed Bob. He cursed Johnny’s mom. He cursed Tulsa. He cursed the world. But most of all he cursed himself.   
He could hardly hear the sounds of angry honking cars as he darted through traffic. His mind was a blur. His feet felt heavy. His legs moved without him having any knowing where he was going or how he was staying upright. He cursed every movement.   
He found himself trudging down a pretty empty street. A fire in his gut building and building until he had to rip off his shirt. He could see his cold breath in the air but he felt too hot to notice. He felt as if he didn’t do something soon he would burst.   
He opened the door to a random magazine shop and trickled inside weakly. He ignored the calls of the shop owner for him to put on a shirt.   
He pulled out his empty hand gun and waved it in the store owner's face.   
“You don’t wanna do this kid” the store owner sighed, like he had experienced this many times before.   
“I DONT CARE” Dally shouted, his voice quivering. He truly didn’t care.   
Something must have told the store owner that Dal’s gun wasn’t loaded because in one swift motion he pulled out a small pistol and fired it twice at Dally. Hitting him in the shoulder and ribs. He dropped the empty gun and looked down at his already bleeding wounds in shock. Not feeling a bit of pain.   
He stumbled back towards the shop door, again ignoring the shouts from the store owner.   
He managed to limp down the street and lean up against a pay phone, gripping his side.   
He dialed the Curtis’s house and heard Steve pick up.   
“Dal? Is that you?” he heard on the other line.  
“Yeah. I’ve been shot. The corner of ash and 31st. Being me a beer, will ya?” Dally chuckled into the phone, trying to mask the sounds his breathing made as he was sure his lungs were starting to fail.   
He heard Steve curse before he hung up the phone and slid down the wall, surely scratching up his back a good bit. He didn’t care though. He was dying anyway.   
He watched his own crimson blood drip through his fingers as he held his side, determined to stay alive until the gang got there.   
And much to his prayer, he heard the sound of Steve’s clunky old truck come speeding around the corner, crudely parking right in front of Dal. The gang hopping out and spiriting over to Dally, Soda and Pony approaching him first.   
“Shit Dal!” Pony cursed, his hands flying to his head in shock and horror.   
“What happened?” Soda asked, panicked, as they all knelt besides Dally.   
“Shut up will ya. Just listen” Dally coughed out, his words barely at a whisper.   
“I need ya to do something for me. Will ya?” Dally asked.   
They gang nodding, tears of horror and fear streaming down most their faces.   
“I wanna be buried next to Johnny. If he ain’t buried I wanna be cremated with him. I wanna be with Johnny” Dal croaked out.   
“Dal-“ Steve started.   
“Listen” Dally begged, knowing he only had about a minute left “you tell him I loved him. Will ya do that for me?”  
“He knew you loved him” Two Bit said weakly, trying to comfort Dally.   
“I don’t mean that. I mean you tell him I was in love with him. You tell him I loved him like that. You tell him I’m coming” Dally breathed out with blood dribbling out the corners of his mouth.   
The gang didn’t say anything. They couldn’t. They just nodded.   
“You tell Johnny I’m coming.” Dal reminded, his eyes fluttering shut and his chest stopping from heaving in pain. His arms falling weak to his sides. A pale ghost of himself falling upon his now lifeless body.


End file.
